Reading The Series: The Lightning Thief
by Roblue1222
Summary: What happens when The Fates send 19 people to the winter of 2002 to read about the one and only Percy Jackson? Click that awesome link to read the story to find out. Percabeth, Jasper, Traitie, ect! I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, OR the Heros of Olympus. Rick Riordan does. All characters belong to Rick Riordan! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever, so if you want to give me feedback or pointers for my story, feel free! Review what you think, tell me what you like or what you think I should add or make better. Or just ask questions, which I will try to answer in the next chapter. Also, I like to stay true to the story, meaning in Pothena, Jeyna or Thalico. Sorry! But no couple exists here that doesn't exist in the books. Except Traitie. Yes, Traitie will be there. :) thanks a ton! Feel free to ask me questions! **

P.S. this story takes place in 2002, BUT everyone but the gods were sent back in time from the time when Percy Jackson just finished his quest in the Son of Neptune, and Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Piper are almost to Camo Jupiter.

-Roblue1222

On the Argo ll:

*Wham!* *roll!* *swing!* *duck!* *whack!* *clang!*

"Great job, Pipes! Monsters will be running for their mommies every time they see you in no time," I said to Piper, smiling. Smiling became very rare for me ever since my boyfriend, Percy, went missing, but Piper always managed to bring it out of me.

She grinned and picked up her dagger, which I had disarmed her with with my own. "Thanks." She hesitated before she added, "Annabeth, how are you so sure that Percy is ok?"

My smile faded at the mention of him, but I looked at Piper and said anyway, "To be honest, I'm not so sure. According to the things I've read about Romans, they're not very, uh, fond of Greeks. Especially Poseidon's kids. But I hope he's ok. But how could he not with the architecture there? Gods, I've heard it's amazing and-" but before I could finish, my (very interesting) lecture on the Roman camp, a bright light surrounded us and the next thing I knew, I was lying on a cold, marble floor.

On Olympus, 2002

The gods were arguing, no surprise there. Everyone except Hestia, who never really had anything to argue about, and Dionysus, who was asleep.

"Oh shut up! We all know YOU were mother Rhea's favorite child!"

"Oh, c'mon, Arty! You know you love my poetry!"

"No, I'd rather stick an arrow down my throat than hear another one! And DO NOT CALL ME ARTY!"

"I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN ATHENS! NOT YOU!"

"THAT WAS EONS AGO! GET OVER IT!"

"I don't care if you ARE king of the gods! You will NOT run off with those silly little mortals anymore! I'M YOUR WIFE!"

"Where'd my toolbox g-HERMES!"

This continued for a while longer until a white light blinded the Olympians. When they looked over to where the light came from, they saw 19 very confused looking people.

"WHO DARES ENTER OLYMPUS WITHOUT PERMISSION?!" Zeus thundered. (A.N. I'm sorry I could resist)

A girl with spiky black and and punk styled clothes steeped up and said, "Didn't you summon us? Don't you know who we're are? I mean we're quite famous around here."

The gods and goddesses looked confused. "No we did not summon you, and we do not know who you are. Should we?"

But before anyone could figure out what was going on, a piece of paper with writing on it appeared with a loud POP! A tall girl with long blonde hair and startling grey eyes picked it up and read it aloud:

'Dear Gods, Goddesses, Hestia, Hades, demigods, satyr, and mortals,

We, (The Fates) have sent 19 people to the winter of 2002 to read about the famous Perseus Jackson. Why? Because we must mend the cracks in our beloved Olympian family. When you are done reading, you will remember none of this, but the bonds you have built will stay. Enjoy!'

-The Fates

Five books then appeared.

"So, I traveled back in time to READ? Well that's a little disappointing," said a boy of about 15, with dark, curly hair and a rather elfish face.

"Leo, shut up already. So I suppose we should introduce ourselves?" asked a pretty girl with dark brown, choppy hair said.

"Yes, that would be best," said Athena.

"Ok, I'll start. My name's Thalia Grace, but just call me Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis," said the punk girl. Zeus received multiple glares and insults from a few gods and goddesses, while he shrunk down in his chair.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And before you all start yelling, my father did not break the oath. He simply hid me for a while."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"What is a Roman doing with Greeks?" asked Athena.

Jason shook his head and said, "The future is messed up."

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. I was brought back from the underworld."

"The pretty, choppy haired girl stepped forward and said, "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and charmspeaker." Aphrodite smiled proudly at her daughter.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Reyna, just Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Camp Jupiter."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, master of awesomeness," Leo grinned. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Grover Underwood, satyr."

Two boys, who looked almost exactly alike, except one was a little taller, stepped up and said, "Travis

-and Connor Stoll. Sons of Hermes," the boy Connor finished.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter."

"Sally Jackson, mother of Perseys Jackson," a beautiful lady with dark brown hair said.

"Paul Blofis, stepfather of Perseus Jackson," a man next to Sally said.

"Fredrick Chase, father of Annabeth Chase."

"Helen, (A.N. Just go with it. I don't know her real name.) Chase, step mother of Annabeth Chase."

"Bobby Chase, stepbrother of Annabeth Chase, son of Fredrick and Helen Chase."

"Matthew Chase, same as Bobby."

"Alright, well we should get reading," said Artemis. The others nodded and Annabeth, who was holding the first book, and started to read:

Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief

I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER

First chapter is done! Yay I'm so happy! So? What did you think? Review and tell me. Feel free to ask questions and I will answer them as best as I can in the next chapter. Until next time! Thanks a ton! :)

-Roblue1222


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! All I can say is thank you guys so move for following and reviewing. Every time I got abother follow or reveiw, I was jumping up and dwn like a kid on Christmas morning. That may sound a little pathetic but hey I was excited. Here's the second chapter! Enjoyyyyy! **

** -Roblue1222**

**Disclaimer: STILL NOT OWNIN IT. . .**

"I ACCIDENTALY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER,"

Annabeth started.

Leo started laughing hysterically and everyone looked curiously at him, except for Piper, who was banging her head against the floor and saying, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Leo noticed everyone was staring at him so he said, "I'm sorry but I can so picture someone killing their Pre-algebra teacher. The teacher would be all like, 'What's three to the power of three?' and the student would be all like, 'I DON'T KNOW WOMAN SCREW THIS CLASS.' and then he pulls out a machete and goes all ninja on the teacher." Leo, Nico, Travis and Connor were now all clutching their stomachs laughing, while everyone else just looked at them weirdly. Annabeth found this oddly awkward, so she read on.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half blood.**

"No one who doesn't have a death wish does," Travis said sadly. Katie grabbed his hand and he smiled gratefully at her. Demeter narrowed her eyes at the sight, while Hermes mouthed, 'Get some!' at Travis.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Crap. Percy's giving advice. Don't listen to it unless you want to be killed," muttered Connor.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That won't work forever, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said sadly. Fredrick looked at her with pityand sadness, but she ignored him.

**Being a half blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Sounds about right," said Nico sadly, remembering Bianca.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on.**

Everyone was confused. Why would mortal read this?

**I envy you for being able to that believe that none of this ever happened.**

** But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

** Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Annabeth glared at the immature people (Apollo, Hermes, Connor, Travis, Bobby, Matthew, Leo and Nico) daring them to say it, which, of course, they didn't.

** My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No, it's Annabeth, you silly goose," Leo joked, only to get a dagger pointed at him.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, **

Grover groaned.

**A private school for troubled kids in New York.**

"So that explains why Percy is there," Hazel reasoned.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"You could say that," Thalia grinned.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Thalia's grin vanished right then and there.

**I could start at any point in my short, miserable life to prove it, but things started going really bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

** I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field** **trips were**.

Grover nodded in agreement.

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us** **play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Not gonna happen, Kelpy," said Thalia.

** Boy was I wrong.**

"Yep."

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

** And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

Everyone was either on the floor laughing, or clutching their stomachs by the end of this paragraph.

"This kid is pure gold!" Hermes stated.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

** All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

The girls gagged, and the boys just looked plain disgusted.

**Grover was an easy target.**

"Thanks Percy," mumbled Grover.

**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Glad you think highly of me," said Grover sarcastically.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Way to blow your cover, Goat Boy!" said Annabeth. Grover blushed.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Well what's the fun in that?!" said Travis, frustrated. Leo and Connor nodded.

** "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Please do," said Thalia

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Maybe, but do you like it in your hair?" asked Annabeth. Grover shrugged

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

A series of "awwwws" we're heard throughout the throne room.

** "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

** Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

** In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Great," muttered Annabeth and Sally.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

** He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

** It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer," Annabeth smiled.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Nervous breakdown my a-"

"Jason language!" said Annabeth, though she was thinking the same thing.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn**.

"No that's Nico," smirked Thalia.

Yeah that's- wait hey!" said Nico.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

** One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Way to be subtle."

** Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course," smiled Annabeth

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunn**er **stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"It just had to be that one," grumbled Poseidon.

** "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

The demigods facepalmed and the gods looked offended.

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"He just summed up the biggest war in history, in a few sentences," said Jason, slightly amused.

"That's Percy for you," Annabeth said lovingly. Sally smiled at the girl, while Aphrodite squealed, and Athena scowled.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"BUSTED!" sang Leo, Travis and Connor.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

The three boys blushed and Leo whispered, "I guess I'm a goat now. . ."

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Or horse ears. You know, whatever works," laughed Nico. He got a few chuckles at that.

**I thought about his question, **

"Don't hurt yourself there, Percy!" Thalia joked.

**and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Boys are doofuses," said Artemis.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything**.

"Very close," nodded Athena

** "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Classic Percy answer," grinned Grover.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"It's for the best," said Annabeth sadly.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshiped.**

"Nice," the Stoll brothers laughed.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"Dyslexia," the demigods said sadly.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Probably was," said Annabeth

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

"Why are you mad brother?" asked Hades. Zeus shrugged

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Several glances were cast at the lord of the sky.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Teacher's pet," coughed Leo. Piper gave him a good sized smack on the head. But she wasn't liking Nancy Bobofit either.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Annabeth shook her head.

"You're perfect, Percy. Absolutely perfect," she said. Athena glared, Aphrodite smiled, and Sally nodded.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"Obviously," Thalia snorted.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when i thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"That was deep, Grover," laughed Nico.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Sally smiled at the thought of how much her boy cared.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

Everybody laughed at this.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"That little bi-" Annabeth started

"Annabeth!" Fredrick warned, and Annabeth smiled innocently.

"Biscut. That little biscut," Leo offered. And everyone chuckled.

** "Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"I love his thoughts," laughed Jason.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

Many of the Gods looked at Poseidon.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"You broke our sacred oath, brother," Zeus said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Yes, I did. And I apologize," Poseidon said, not looking very sorry.

"I shall kill him. He must die!" yelled Zeus.

"You will not touch him. I swear if you do, you will wish you were never born," Poseidon said in an angry tone. "You don't see me trying to kill any of your TWO children do you?"

"Very well. We will discuss this later," Zeus grumbled. Hades was silently fuming. So he WAS the only one who kept his promise, yet he was still banned from Olympus.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Oh now you've just made it worse," said Connor.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Well DUH!" yelled Hermes.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**

Thalia smiled at Grover, who grinned back.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"You are a loyal friend, my dear Satyr," said Hestia. Grover blushed.

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"I hate being on the recieving end of that," Connor and Travis shivered.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Well she's a monster so. . ." Leo said.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"Don't be so sure," Annabeth said.

**I wasn't so sure.**

Annabeth blushed.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Poseidon groaned.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"I doubt it," said Reyna.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**"Get away with what?" Frank wondered. No one answered**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**"Sure." Travis said, rolling his eyes.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"Confess?" asked Piper

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"Oh Percy," Sally smiled fondly. She was still nervous for him, but he still managed to make her smile. Gods, she missed him.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered, "Seaweed Brain."

** "Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Sally gripped Paul's hand.

"She's a fury, isn't she?" asked Piper. Hades nodded, wondering why he sent a fury after the boy.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Right. That's totally natural. Nothing weird there about a twelve year old boy saying swinging a sword is natural," Travis rolled his eyes.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"That's creepy," said Leo. Everyone agreed.

** I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

Everyone gave a slight chuckle at this, though they were still amazed at how this twelve year old boy had just defeated a fury with no training whatsoever.

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope," Travis replied.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" said Piper. Everyone was just as confused as she was.

I **said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

"The Mist," said Annabeth. And everyone nodded in understanding. Piper frowned. The Mist was what kept her from Jason. Jason noticed her look and put an arm around her waist, making her smile. Thalia winked at her little brother, who blushed.

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"Nice cover up," Hermes nodded.

I **handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

Hermes applauded and everyone looked at him.

"Chiron's a good liar," he shrugged. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who's next? That was the end of the chapter," Annabeth said.

"I'll read my dear," offered Athena. Hr daughter tossed the book to her and the goddess began to read.

** THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**

** So? Good? Bad? Should I keep going? Feel free to ask questions about me or anything else and I'll answer the, my best in the next chapter. Tell me what you think and what I should add or take away. Thank you all so much! Love you all!**

** -Roblue1222**


	3. Sorry!

Hi guys! I'm so so sorry for the confusion on the last chapters. I'm still getting used to fan fictio. And I got mixed up. So so so sorry. Thank you all! Love you!

-Roblue1222


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry again about uploading the same chapter twice. I'm still getting used to fanfiction. Feel free to review and ask questions about ANYTHING! As long as its appropriate of course. I'll answer them as best as I can in the next chapter. Thanks! Love you all! **

**-Roblue1222**

**Disclaimer: umm I don't own half of my pencils I use at school. What makes people think I own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus? Jus wonderin **

**THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**, read Athen. Fredrick looked uncomfortable while he listened to Athena. The real mother of his daughter. Helena pulled her boys closer to her. The last thing she wanted was to have her family taken away from her husbands ex-love.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"You are psycho," said some of the demigods.

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

"Key word there being almost," said Nico.

**Almost.**

Nico nodded.

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

Connor whispered something to Travis, who nodded enthusiastically. They both pulled out notebooks and scribbled furiously, occasionally looking at Grver, who eyed them warily.

"Gorver, you are a horrible liar," grinned Thalia.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

Thalia looked at Grover, who blushed.

**Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"No. Freaking. Way," Connor rolled his eyes.

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

The demigods shivered.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. **

Everyone looked at Zeus, who shrugged.

**One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in **

** social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

"Seriously, what are you fighting about?" yelled Apollo.

'The Lightning Thief,' Athen thought, then paled. She looked at Annabeth, asking her a silent question. Her daughter nodded slightly in response to Athena's silent question.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. **

Athena's eyes widened.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Annabeth started laughing while everyone looked at her curiously.

Athena rolled her eyes and said, "It means old drunkard."

Everyone, (except Dionysus, who frowned) laughed also.

"Dakota is an old sot," Jason grinned. Reyna, Hazel and Frank all laughed along with him.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

Sally smiled.

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

Then frowned.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy**

**The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"Glad he has so much faith in me," Grover rolled his eyes.

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

Athena glared at nothing in particular.

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me.**

"Good," nodded Dememter.

**I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

"Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Nico said.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room.**

"YOU THREW A BOOK?" Athena yelled.

"And they say I'M the dramatic one," Zeus whispered.

"You really need to work on your whispering," Athena whispered back.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs?**

**Forget it.**

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

"Finally," muttered Athena.

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office.**

**Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir."**

I froze.

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, **

"Mmhmm, sure, Percy," Nico laughed.

**but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"No one would win that bet," Thalia said. Nico nodded.

**I inched closer.**

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

Oh please. He's not even mature now. On our quest, he thought our map looked like a seagull," Hazel smiled. Annabeth grinned at the girl. They could be friends.

"Well it did," mumbled Frank.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— "**

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he saw her... ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

Connor and Travis groaned.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

"It didn't work," Grover stated.

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back.**

**They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"You are!" Leo said cheerfully.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam,**

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

"That's just going to make him feel awful," Annabeth frowned.

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say.**

**"This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

"Making it worse," Piper said.

**My eyes stung.**

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"Yep. Just a bunch of nobodies around here," Nico rolled his eyes.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"Typical boy behavior," Artemis scoffed.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out,**

**I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

"Ha! Bet that scared him," laughed Thalia.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

Travis and Connor groaned again. Louder this time.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"I tend to get that a lot," blushed Grover.

**His ears turned pink.**

"Like they are now," grinned Thalia.

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes,**

Sally glared. Why would they to that do him?

**but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not," the satyr said, confused.

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

Thalia face palmed.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

"Good. At least you feel bad about it," said Hera.

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

"Typical Percy reaction," Annabeth said, a heart broken look in her eyes. Almost everyone noticed. Sally walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me.**

**"Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Nico rolled his eyes.

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there.**

**On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

"Annnnnndd here it comes," mumbled Grover. Everyone looked at him but he looked away.

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

Almost everyone had figures out what was happening. Those who did paled.

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

"He saw the Fates. I can't believe he saw the Fates and didn't tell me," said Annabeth, her grey eyes wide.

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

"Now that's just bad luck," Jason shook his head.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

"Yes. Yes,they are," Leo said helpfully. Note the sarcasm there.

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

Despite the situation, Annabeth smiled a little. Only her boyfriend could crack a joke in the worst of times.

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

"JUST DO IT!" yelled Sally, Paul and Poseidon.

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

"Idiot!" yelled Thalia.

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

The demigods rolled their eyes.

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

"I do not understand how this boy is alive. No normal demigod should've survived this," said Athena.

"That's just it, Mom. Percy isn't normal. He's. . .he's special," Annabeth said longingly.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"Oh, no, way worse," said Frank.

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.**

**He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

"Yep," said Katie.

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

"Grover!" Thalia groaned.

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

"Some promise that was," mumbled Grover.

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

Everyone paled.

"Who would like to read next?" asked Athena.

"I will," said Demeter.

**GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS**

**Not my best chapter. I'm actually not proud of this at all. But please review. Those make me so so happy. Thank you all so much for your support! Feel free to ask any questions, or give me advice! Love you all! **

**P.S. sorry if the spacing is weird. I was having troubles with it,**

** -Roblue1222**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! So I got some questions in the reviews, and here are the answers!**

**Q: May I ask,why is Hades on Olympus?**

**A: Well, he was also sent there to read the books. Don't worry, if you read the note that the fates sent, then you'll se that I didn't not state him as an Olympian. He's just there :)**

**Q: Can you bring someone else in, or have a break where the Romans meet the Greeks properly?**

**A: I'll add that when I bring one more person in. *wink wink***

**Q: Do the Greek demigods know about Percy's Roman quest?**

**A: Nope but they'll find out soon!**

**Q: will Percy come in ever? Please?**

**A: All in due time, young grasshopper :)**

**So that's all of the questions. There weren't a lot, and I can't say I'm not disappointed. Oh well! So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, No. Last I checked, my name was not Rick...**

**Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants**, Read Demeter. Everyone looked at Grover, who shrugged.

******Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"Percy!" Thalia groaned.

******I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"**

"Yeah, that's a little creepy," Nico nodded. Grover blushed

******Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom.**

A few people chuckled at this

******Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

******"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

******A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"Amazing," Annabeth grinned.

"Gorgrous," said Paul and Poseidon.

"The absolute best," Thalia smiled.

"She's a good cook," said Nico.

Sally blushed at all the compliments.

******Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world,which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.**

"Same goes for Percy," Thalia said. Artemis frowned. Why did her hunter care for this boy so much?

******Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money********for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

******The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

Aphrodite smiled

******I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because **_****__**it **_******makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

******See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

******Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.**

"Not a lie, but not the whole truth. Very good,"nodded Hermes.

******She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

"Nope," Annabeth grinned.

"Googd thing too. Annabeth doesn't like easy," Travis glared daggers at him.

******Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him,**

"He was horrible," said Sally. But he kept Percy safe, she added in her head.

******then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nick named him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

"Ewwwww," said Aphrodite, looking a little sick.

******Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

******I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

******Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

******"Where's my mom?"**

******"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to murder this guy.

******That was it. No **_****__**Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**_******Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something..**

"It didn't. I met him onceJune was just about the ugliest manI'd've ever seen," said Grover.

******He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

Annabeth, Sally, Paul, Thalia, and Poseidon looked murderous.

"He hit him," Thailia growled. "Nobody hits him, except me."

******"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

******He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

******Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

Athena widened her eyes. She looked at Sally and asked her a silent question. Sally nodded slightly. Poseidon had chosen a very smart women.

******"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

******Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy.**

******"Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

"Thank you!" said Piper. No one should be treated that way. Jason gavewhere a small peck on the cheek, making a lot of people smile.

******"Am I **_****__**right**_******?**_****__**" **_******Gabe repeated.**

******Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

Everyone looked downright disgusted.

******"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

"Oh I'll make sure that happens," Dionysus said. He normally didn't care for children, but this one had a horrible childhood.

******"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

Annabeth shook her head. Percy wasn't stupid.

******I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

Artemis scowled. This man was a complete pig. No offense to any of the pigs out there.

******I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home.**

"Sarcasm," Nico muttered.

******Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds,**

******or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

"That's bad," said Apollo, bluntly.

******But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

******Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

******She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

Sally smiled at this, and so did Hera.

******My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room.**

All the goddesses smiled.

******Her eyes sparkle and change colour in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few grey streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

Everyone stared at Sally in awe.

******"Oh, Percy." she hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

******Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorie, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central.**

"No fair!" The Stolls, Bobby and Matthew whined.

The girls rolled their eyes at the boys.

******She'd brought me a huge bag of 'free samples', the way she always did when I come home.**

******We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

******I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

******From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

******I gritted my teeth.**

So did Annabeth and Thalia.

******My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

Don't worry Paul, you're just as good," said Annabeth. Paul blushed at this comment.

"Thank you, Annabeth," he said.

******For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself.**

******I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad.**

******Until that trip to the museum ...**

******"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

******"No, Mom."**

"Liar!" yelled Nico.

******I felt bad lying.**

"Good. Never lie to your mother," nodded Hera.

******I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.'**

"It wouldn't," said Sally.

******She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

******"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

******My eyes widened. "Montauk?"**

Poseidon smiled.

******"Three nights—same cabin."**

******"When?"**

******She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."**

******I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

******Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

******I wanted to punch him, **

" I do too," said Thalia. Artemis again frowned.

******but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here.**

******"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

******Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"**

******"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

"Oh he better," growled Poseidon.

******"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your step father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."**

"Bribery. Very smart indeed," smiled Hermes.

******Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

"WHAT?" screamed Aphrodite.

******"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

******"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

******"We'll be very careful."**

******Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

******Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

"Please do!" most people said.

******But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

******Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

Athena shook her head

******"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

******Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

"What brain," Annabeth sneered. Her grey eyes were dangerous. Everyone averted their gaze.

******"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

******He went back to his game.**

******"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

******For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

******But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

******An hour later we were ready to leave.**

******Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78 Camaro—for the whole weekend.**

******"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

"Oh, please. He's twelve," Hestis said. She was so quiet, most people had forgotten she was there.

******Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

******Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair case as if he'd been shot from a cannon.**

"He's very powerful. Very powerful indeed," nodded Hephestus.

******Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

******I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it.**

******Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets,**

Annabeth shivered.

******and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**.

******I loved the place.**

******We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

Poseidon nodded, smiling at the memory.

******As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

******We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

******I guess I should explain the blue food.**

"Yeah," nodded Leo. Strange, he'd been oddly quiet this chapter.

******See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

"Only a streak, Percy," Thalia laughed, rolling her eyes.

******When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

******Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

******"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

******Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

"I am," the sea god nodded.

******I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

"That doesn't matter to any of us, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

******"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

******She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."**

******"But... he knew me as a baby."**

******"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

******I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.**

"You visited him?" Zeus said in a dangerously low voice.

Poseidon shook his head.

"Only in his dreams, brother. Only in his dreams," he said.

******I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me...**

******I felt angry at my father.**

Poseidon looked guilty

******Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

******"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?"**

******She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

******"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."**

******"Because you don't want me around?"**

"Percy Jackson!" yelled Hera.

******I regretted the words as soon as they were out. **

Hera nodded and huffed.

******Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.**

******"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

******"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

******"Safe from what?"**

******She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

******During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

Everyone turned to Poseidon, who shrugged.

"I probably just wanted to see if he was okay."

******Before that—a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"Nice," grinned Ares.

******In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

******I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

_"He is very loyal," _Athena thought.

******"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."**

******"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

******"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."**

******My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

******"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

Leo looked like he wanted to cry. Sally noticed.

"What's wrong Leo?" she asked kindly. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Just...you're an amazing mother, Mrs. Jackson. I would give anything to get my mother back. You and her would get along well," he said, a slight smile on his face. Piper and Jason understood too. Leo had lost his mom in a fire when he was a young boy. Sally reminded him of her.

******"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

******She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

******That night I had a vivid dream.**

******It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.**

Everyone groaned.

******The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

******I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, **_****__**No!**_

******I woke with a start.**

******Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

******With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said,**

******"Hurricane."**

******I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.**

"Why'd you forget?" joked Apollo. Trying to brighten (A.N I'm sorry I just had to do that) up the mood.

******Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

******Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

******My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

******Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

"How so?" asked Piper.

******"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

******My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

******"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

******I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

_****__**"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" **_******he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you **_****__**tell **_******her?"**

"Nope," said Nico darkly.

******I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—**

******and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...**

******My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: **_****__**"Percy. **_******Tell me **_****__**now**_******!"**

******I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

******She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. **_****__**Go**_******!**_****__**"**_

******Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

******Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**


	6. Chapter 6

"That's the end of the chapter," said Demeter. But before she could ask who wanted to read next, a bright white light blinded everyone in the room.

**So that's chapter 5! Sorry I have to put this on another chapter, but it wouldn't let me put it on that last one. So did you like it? Ask questions about me or my story! Thanks a ton!**

**-Roblue1222**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys. It's time for me to rant. I've gotten some PMs saying that the story is really stupid and pointless with out Percabeth. This was coming from more than one person. For those of you that just** **asked for me to put Percy in? Awesome. I love your enthusiasm. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. But for those of you who are complete jerks about it? No. You love Percabeth, I get it ok? I do too. But on these first chapters, romance between them wasn't my goal. My goal was to symbolize the family relationships between the characters. You know, not everything has to be about romance. There's more to these stories ok? Ok. This is my story, I wrote it, and if you have a problem with it, please keep it to yourself. I honestly don't care about your negative opinion. I have more to do in my life then deal with those kinds of people. **

**Ok! Rant is overrrrrr! For those of you who reveiwed and gave adice kindly, thank you a ton. Love you so so so so so x10000 much! I loved your positive advice, and I plan to use it! You guys complete me! Love you all! Okay time for questions!**

**Q: A****nnabeth should be more aggressive defending percy after all she is in love with him and is very territorial about him.**

**A: Well yes, she does love him, she just doesn't know it at this point. She just thinks she likes him...a lot. And she knows that when her friends tease him, that's all they're doing, teasing him like friends do. They're teasing him like he's there. And she usually teases him also, so she can't do much to defend him, because she does the same, and she knows they don't mean it hurtfully. :)**

**Q: Can u have more Roman reactions. And what time are the Romans from anyway?**

**A: Haha, yeah, I'll make sure to put in more Roman reactions. To be honest, I actually kinda forgot about the Romans in the last chapter. I posted it and then I thought, "Crap...I forgot about the Romans..." And, if you read the first chapter, you'll see that I set the story for the demigods, mortals, and satyr just after Percy got done with his Roman Quest, and Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Jason are on their way to Camp Jupiter. :)**

**I'm really excited for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Love you guys! 3**

**Disclaimer: I really don't wanna do this for every chapter, so just read the last disclaimers and,you'll see what I'm going to say...**

After the bright light faded, there stood a boy of about sixteen, with jet black hair, and warm, sea-green eyes. Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus. Everyone stood there, shocked, staring at the boy, who looked pretty confused. He was about to say something, then he spotted Annabeth, and his eyes widened. The said girl was the first to recover. She took one slow step toward her boyfriend, and Percy did the same. Annabeth picked up her pace so she was walking swiftly and quickly, and again, Percy did the same. Everyone watched the couple. Some with smiles, and some with frowns.

Percy and Annabeth met halfway. They threw their arms around each other. Annabeth's arms were wrapped around his neck, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His chin was resting on her shoulder, and his face showed absolute joy, and pure adoration for the girl he was holding.

"Oh my gods. I never thought I'd see you again," she mumbled, not caring in the slightest that everyone was watching them. Percy chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you can't get rid of me that easily," he murmered back, closing his eyes. He felt Annabeth pull away from him, and he opened back up his eyes in confusion.

"Dont ever. Don't _ever _leave me like that again," she said to him, glaring. She raised her hand and swung it foward as if to slap him, but Percy was expecting it. He caught her wrist, and pulled her back against him. Then, as If he couldn't stand it any longer, he pressed his lips to hers. She softened and grinned against his lips, all of her previous anger forgotten. She laughed a litte, leaning into him more. They pulled away, grinning.

"I never thought I'd see the day Annabeth kissed a boy," Leo said in awe. annabeth glared at him and pulled away from Percy completely.

"And I never thought I'd see the day where Leo kissed a girl. Oh wait, that hasn't happened yet," she retorted, making Leo blush, but chuckle. In her throne, Aphrodite was wiping tears away with a tissue.

"Oh my Gods, Mom," Percy said when he saw Sally, eyes wide. He ran towards her, and she stumbled when her son, who was bigger than she was, crashed against her. She smiled and took a good look at him.

"You've grown, dear," she said. Percy grinned and ran a hand through his hair. He shook hands with Paul, with a 'good to see you' and a bright smile. He looked at everyone else, who all at once ran towards him. Grover got there first.

"Blahhhh! For the love of Pan, man! Where have you been?" asked the satyr, slapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders. Percy shrugged.

"Oh you know, sleeping for 8 months, chilling with our sworn rivals, goin' on Roman quests, the usual," he chuckled. The Romans glared slightry but gave a short laugh. Only Percy could make this sound completely normal.

Percy gave hugs and high fives to everyone else. Only one person stayed behind all of them. Thalia. **(A.N. This is not Perlia. Don't think it is. If you read the books carefully, you will see this bond that Percy has with Thalia that he doesn't have with anyone else. A brother/sister relationship. Although she teases him, she loves him like a brother, and cares about him very much.) **

"Um, Thalia? You okay? You look...pissed," Percy said carefully.

"Eight months, Percy. Eight _freaking_ months. Gods, do you know how much you hurt all of us by leaving? How much you hurt Annabeth, your mom, me? Damn it Percy, you make me so angry! We spent so much time looking for you! And now you're here, and you act like this is all natural!" Thalia yelled, tears threatening to fall. Percy then did something no one expected: he held out his arms. Almost everyone thought she was going to ignore that and go straight to punching him, but she did the exact opposite. She walked straight into them and wrapped her arms around him. Percy laughed and she pulled away from him. He grinned at her.

"Good to see you too, Pinecone Face," he said. She scowled and zapped him, making him yelp. Everyone laughed and Athena cleared her throat.

"We should take a break," she suggested. Percy nodded and walked back over to Annabeth, intertwining their fingers. Athena scowled, and Poseidon smiled at his son. It seems he his happy, and that was all that mattered. Everyone walked out of the throne room and into the dining room.

**Ok! Sorry it was so short, but I hope I made up for it by bring Percy in. I was seriously considering the white light being Chiron, but I'm not that cruel. Haha. So review, ask questions, tell your friends about the story, and all that. Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! I deeply apologize for not updating sooner! I've been really busy with school and sports. Anyway, HOUSE OF HADES IS OUT! I loved it. I personally liked the Mark of Athena more, but this was incredible.**

**Alright I'm gonnaa spoil things for you if u haven't read it, so if u don't want to know, don't read. **

**My reaction to find to** finding** out that Nico was gay: "OH MY FREAKING GOD! NO WAY!" I snap chatted my friend right away. And hers was the same reaction. And I love Jason. He was so so supportive. A lot of people like to write a lot of conflict between Jason and Percy, but if you read the HoH, you'll see that they're actually really good friends. Anyway, Jason said that what Nico admitted was pretty much the bravest thing he'd ever seen and I loved that so much.**

**And Percy and Annabeth! Bob! Rick did an amazing job conneting things small things from the past books to this time. That's talent. There was romance, but he didn't over do it. Which was great. But Iseriously loved how Annabeth said something like, "Friend didn't cover Percy. Even boyfriend didnt. He had become a part of her, an annoying part, but definitely a part that she couldn't live without." I loved that. Hehe. I said that twice. Oh well. And they got out! Thank god. **

**Leo, Frank, Hazel and Piper, we're great as always. Leo fell for Calypso, who turned pretty badass, and Frank, who turned into a sexy beast! Piper was the same in the Mark of Athena, except tougher and wiser. Same with Hazel.**

****OK! SPOILER OVERRRRR!**

**Time for questions/suggestive comments:**

**Q: Please Bring Tyson**

**A: Honestly, I love Tyson. I really do. But I have so many characters that not a lot of other people do not have, and it's already hard enough keeping track of all of them. Thanks for asking though! I love youuu3**

**Q: ****Sorry but I must take some of my anger out, but this story is really great. 'IT'S NOT "PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER" IT'S "MATHS TEACHER"! WHY DOES NOBODY GET IT RIGHT!' Please ignore the writing between great and Please. this story is really good.**

**A: HAHAHAHAHAH! I'm seriously dying. :D in my book though itsays PRE algebra. But that was hilarious. And thank you my dear! Love you!**

**Ummmm that's it...dang...**

**Disclaimer: *sighs loudly and talks in a bored voice." I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus..."**

**Break room:**

Everyone walked into the dining room, eager to eat. Percy's arm was slung over Annabeth's shoulder, and hers was wrapped around his waist. Just like the happy couple they deserved to be. They all sat down at a long, rectangular marble table in the dining room. Everyone introduced themselves to Percy, and Percy did the same. The Greeks and Romans were not exactly warm with each other, exept Percy and Jason of course, but they didn't try to kill, seriously injure, or maim each other, which for them, was pretty welcoming.

Food appeared on all places on the table. The mortals were shocked, and the rest just shrugged and dug in. Everyone talked and laughed with each other. For a moment, it looked like the Fates' plan to bring everyone closer might possibly be working. All of the sudden, Athena cleared her throat.

"Perseus," she said. Everyone fell silent, and Percy looked at her nervously.

"Yes, Lady Athena?" he said warily. She looked from him to Annabeth, and then at their intertwined hands, sitting on the table, in plain sight.

"You and my daughter. Please describe the two of you," she said tightly. Not the sea spawn. Please not the sea spawn.

Percy's expression turned from nervous, to thoughtful yet almost cold.

"Well, my lady. I did just kiss her in front of everyone. I thought that indicated that we are a little more than friends," he said flatly. Most of the demigods snickered, but Annabeth and Athena glared at him.

"What?" he asked Annabeth.

"You should not talk to a goddess like that," she said. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've had enough goddesses for now. And I'm sure Jason over here agrees." The said boy shrugged and nodded. "Except Hestia, Artemis and Demeter. They havent done anything to make me mad yet. And I'm sick, and so tired of people giving us crap about our relationship. Are you happy being with me?" he raised his eyebrows at Annabeth.

"Of course," she said like it was obvious.

"Then isnt that all that matters, Lady Athena? I'm happy with her as well. So please, I really don't want the whole, "You don't deserve to be with Annabeth" speech. Because I know I don't deserve her, and I don't know why the hell she even likes me, but it's her choice, ok? We most likely not even make it to the age of 18. So the time with Annabeth that I have is something that I should and will treasure," he finished. He took a deep breath aeveryone one looked at him in shock.

"You should really breath in between monologs," Thalia said casually, breaking the silence. Percy gave her a slight smile.

"Very well. I still do not like you, Sea Spawn. Not one bit. But you may continue to be with Annabeth." The couple grinned at each other, while others smiled in relief. "But I swear on the River Styx, if you ever do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt her, I will make your life miserable," she threatened. Percy just smiled.

"I wasn't planning on it, Lady Athena. Hurting her would be like the equivvilant to hurting myself," he grinned. Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on it's rightful place on her hip. The goddess nodded curtly.

Sally smiled at her son, letting him know that he had handled this well,and he grinned back. Fredrick however, was still wary about letting his daughter, his only daughter, be with a boy, let alone the son of her mothers sworn enemy. He would have to talk to the boy later.

They finished eating, and all walked back into the throne room to start reading again.

**So that's it for now. My head hurts. So review, ask questions, tell your friends and what not. Oh and reviews give me the motivation to update, jus sayin'. Anyway, byeeeee my friends! I love you all! **

**-Roblue1222**


	9. Here's the deal

**Ok, hey guys! I'm sorry, but this is not a chapter update. Ok here's the deal, I've grown bored writing this story. I'm going to stop it for awhile so I can focus on some more stories I've got in mind. The one I'm working on at the moment is just a series of Percabeth drabbles. I'm also working on some stories from the Divergent series, Lorien Legacies, and hopefully more. I'm also focussing on other characters as well. I do not think I'm going to continue with this particular one, and I'm sorry if you liked it. I'm thinking of giving this story to another person, but I don't know who. But I might. If you want it, PM me your ideas, and if I like them, I'll look through your past stories, and if I like what I see, you may get it. I'll announce if I'm giving this story away in the next update, and who will get it, if anyone gets it at all. I'm so sorry to those who liked this story, but after a long time thinking, I've come to feel like writing this was a job, and I don't want it to feel like a job. I want this to feel like a hobby I love, which writing is. Be sure to check out my other stories once their published please! I apologize again. I love you all, and thank you for your inspiration. And if you want to give me ideas for my Percabeth Drabble series, then go right ahead. Love you again! **

**-RB1222**


End file.
